Mystery Girl
by kikizooom
Summary: Adrien is the prince of France but he doesn't want to be. His father is forcing him to marry when he turns 18 but Adrien doesn't want to. Adrien was in the woods when he meets a mystery girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery Girl**

There was this girl born into a loving family but one day was kidnapped and everyone guessed she was dead.

1665, Present day. Everyone loves Prince Adrien and he had to choose a wife before his 18th birthday which was next month. He didn't want this, but his father forced him to, for the kingdom. Adrien would have meetings with other princesses around the world but he just wasn't interested but he must choose someone. Adrien is a gentle soul, he loves horse riding and exploring, he didn't want to be king.

He sits in the throne room with his father, Adrien was talking to the princesses when he decided he had enough. He storms out the room. "ADRIEN GET BACK HERE!" His father yells at him but Adrien ignores. Adrien goes to the stable, grabs a horse then rides off into the woods. Adrien rides around for a bit.

"I'm sick of my father controlling me." He sighs. Suddenly his horse starts freaking out and throws him off. He falls to the ground and groans and watches his horse run off. "damn horse." He looks around and hears rustling "must be what spooked him…" He looks around. "hello?" Then he sees a girl come out of the bushes. He thought she was beautiful. "Hello miss are you lost? I'm Adrien" The girl walks up to him. She was covered in dirty and soot. Adrien examines the girl. He notices the cuts on her face. "what happened to you?" He walks closer but she moves back then she runs off. "wait!" He runs after her but then he loses her. "who is she?" He walks back to the kingdom.

His father stands there mad. "WHERE WERE YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING?!"

"relax father, I'm fine" Adrien sighs and goes to his bedroom. "who was that girl" Adrien smiles. "I must see her again, I must help her" He sighs. Plagg flies up to him.

"great you are talking to yourself again"

"I was just thinking out loud" Adrien smiles

"someone is in love" Plagg smirks

"I don't know her… how would I be in love? Besides I love Ladybug remember, maybe I can ask her to help me find this girl." He smiles "yea I will ask her, claws out" He transforms then goes out to look for Ladybug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chat Noir goes around looking for Ladybug. Finally, he sees her sitting on a roof. He goes up to her. "good evening m'lady" Ladybug says nothing. Chat looks at her and places a hand on her shoulder. "m'lady?" Ladybug looks at him, she has tears in her eyes and a couple bruises on her face. "oh my god what happened?!" He sits next to her.

"n…nothing" Ladybug looks away sadly. "I just fell…" Chat could tell she was lying but he knew he shouldn't force it out of her. Ladybug looks at him again and says, "why are you here?"

"I just came to report a girl apparently someone saw a girl in the woods."

"maybe you should let her be" Ladybug tears up.

"but what if she needs help? What if she's missing?" Chat was confused. Usually Ladybug would be up to helping anyone, but she didn't want to help this girl.

"it's getting late I should head home." Ladybug leaves. Chat Noir sits there watching her swing away. He sighs

"she's probably having a bad day…" He heads back to the castle and sneaks into his room then detransforms. "back to boring prince shit" He sighs.

Ladybug lands in the woods and looks around "spots off" she detransforms then sighs.

"why don't you tell Chat Noir the truth?" Tikki asks.

"he would never see me the same I'm just a poor girl living with my evil father in a cabin in the middle of the woods I'm not even aloud to go to town" She sighs and walks home. She enters the cabin then her fatherwalks up to her then hits her. Marinette falls to the ground.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Her father yells.

"I went for a walk I swear I went no where near the town" She tries to hold back her tears.

"go to your room you stupid brat" Marinette gets up and runs to her room. She shuts the door then goes to lay on her bed. She starts crying. Her bed was just a dirty mattress on the ground.

Next day. Marinette was up making breakfast for her father. She gives him the food. Her father takes a bite then spits it out. "what is this crap?" He looked at Marinette with his angry face.

"I'm sorry father"

"SORRY?!" He throws the food at Marinette and she gasps as it scared her.

"I'll go make more." She rushes off to the kitchen.

"Marinette you need to stop living this life" Tikki whispers.

"I have nowhere to go" She tears up.

Later that day. Marinette was cleaning the house. Her father walks up to her. "you useless girl you're doing a horrible job" he punches her and she falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry father I'll do better"

"you better" He kicks her in the stomach a couple times while she's down then he walks off. Marinette slowly stands up while holding her stomach in pain then continues to clean.

After she finished doing all her chores, she decided to take a walk. She walks for a bit then decides to sit down. She sits and grabs her sketch book. She begins sketching. She loves to draw, it was very peaceful to her. She sat there for a while then she heard some noise. "hello?" She says softly while looking around then she sees the boy again from yesterday.

"I don't want to hurt you" Adrien puts his hands up. "why are you alone in the woods?" She says nothing then she runs off. Adrien sighs and runs after her then grabs her arm. "what's your name?"

"Annabelle" Marinette says softly. She couldn't give him her real name, no one must know she exists.

"do you know who I am?" Adrien asks. Usually girls would freak over seeing the prince, but she didn't.

"no?" She looks down.

"I'm Aaron" Adrien smiles, it was nice talking to someone who didn't know who he was, but how did someone not know the prince? "so, have you seen the prince? is he handsome or what?"

"I know his name, but I don't know what he looks like… I've never seen him before…" Marinette continues to look down. Adrien thought 'how did someone not know what he looked like?'

"I shall go, shall we meet again?" He smiles. Marinette responds

"we will see" Marinette runs off. Adrien smiles. He heads home.

"Annabelle" He smiles. "how did she not know what the prince looks like?" He looks at Plagg.

"maybe she lives in the woods" Plagg laughs

"not funny Plagg" Adrien groans.

"aren't you in love with Ladybug?" Plagg questions him.

"of course I am I just met this girl Plagg"

"whatever just give me some cheese"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marinette sat by some flowers and started drawing them, she felt at peace then she saw the boy again. "Aaron what are you doing here?" Marinette stands up and holds her book close to her chest.

"just wanted to invite you to my home" Adrien smiles. Marinette shakes her head.

"I can't" She runs off.

"ANNABELLE WAIT?!" He runs after her then he grabs her arm. "Annabelle did I say something wrong?"

"I'm not suppose to talk to people" Marinette looks down sadly then Adrien notices bruises on the back of her neck then he noticed some on her arms.

"who did that to you?" Adrien felt mad.

"no please it was nothing" Marinette tears up. Adrien could see she was scared. He knew something else was going on.

Later. Marinette walked home and like usual her father would yell at her. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"I was just out sketching father I'm sorry" She looks down.

"SORRY?!" He hits Marinette and she falls. Her father picks up her sketch book. "THIS STUPID THING IS WASTING YOUR TIME" he throws it into the fire place.

"NO!" Marinette runs over to the fireplace and watches it burn. She cries into her hands.

"NOW MAKE ME DINNER" He walks off. Marinette sat there with the ashes of her book. Marinette felt this horrible anger inside her, she had enough of her father.

Middle of the night, Marinette wakes up. "Spots on" She transforms. She was going to end it tonight. She walks into her father's room with a knife then she stabs her father in his sleep. "no one will find you in the middle of nowhere." She runs away and into town. She must find either Aaron or Chat, they were the only people she knew. Marinette detransforms then she walks threw the town looking weak. Some people saw her passed out in the village, so they got her to a hospital.

Marinette wakes up. She looks around feeling exhausted then she sees these two adults in her room. She tries to move away since she felt scared, but she was in so much pain. The adults see her awake and they smile. "thank god you're ok" She woman smiles.

"w-who are you?" Marinette felt nervous.

"we are your birth parents" The man says. Marinette felt confused.

"w-what do you mean?"

"when you were only a baby you were taken from us, we thought you were dead, but the doctors found out you were a missing girl and then we came" The woman starts crying and smiling.

"so I was kidnapped… I lived threw hell" Marinette started crying too.

"what happened to you? There are cuts all over your body."

"I was bashed everyday" Marinette pours in tears and the strangers start to hug her. Marinette felt weird but she needed hugs right now.

The king got the news that another lost girl had been found. Adrien saw the drawing of the girl and he knew straight away that it was that mystery girl. "who is she?" Adrien asks.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng she went missing 17 years ago she's currently in the hospital." Then Adrien ran out of the castle and headed for the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4 (The End)

Chapter 4

Adrien arrives in the hospital. He enters Marinette's room. She had finally woken up. "hey" Adrien smiles.

"Aaron?" Marinette looks at him. Adrien walks closer to her.

"Hey Marinette…"

"I'm sorry for lying about my name" Marinette sighs.

"it's fine because… I lied too" Adrien sighs. "my name is Adrien Agreste prince of France"

"y…you're the prince… why would you keep that a secret?" Marinette tries to sit up.

"you were the first person to not know who I was… I wanted you to like me for me not for me being prince" Adrien sighs. Marinette smiles softly. "Marinette… I think… I might be falling for you" Adrien blushes.

"r-really" She smiles

"but I also love someone else" Adrien looks down.

"w-who? Is she a princess?" Marinette asks sadly.

"well uh it's embarrassing but it's Ladybug" Adrien laughs.

"the superhero? Why her? You don't know her." Marinette was confused.

"she's brave, pretty, amazing, sweet she's just so much" Adrien smiles. "I love m'lady" He sighs not realising he said m'lady.

"did you just say m'lady" Marinette gasps "oh my god you're Chat Noir!"

"what no I'm not" Adrien nervously laughs.

"Chat is the only one that calls me m'lady" She covers her mouth.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE LADYBUG!" Adrien smiles big.

"what a reveal huh" Marinette giggles. "must be disappointed huh? I'm just a poor girl who lived in the woods and you are a prince" Marinette sighs

"Marinette I would never be disappointed in you, you are amazing" Adrien kisses Marinette, Marinette kisses back. Adrien looks into her eyes. "marry me Marinette, become the princess of France" He smiles. She tears up and nods

"yes" they hug.

Adrien's birthday came around and he had to tell his father who he would marry in a week. Adrien had to tell his father that she's not a princess. Adrien goes to his father. "Father I know who I will marry"

"that's good so who is it? Princess of Scotland or maybe Princess of England."

"her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng… she isn't a princess." Adrien smiles. His father gets angry.

"YOU SHALL NOT MARRY THAT PEASANT!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MARINETTE A PEASANT SHE IS AN AMAZING GIRL AND I LOVE HER!" Adrien shouts then sighs. "I don't care… I love Marinette and I will marry her" Adrien leaves.

Marinette and Adrien ran away together. Adrien cared about only Marinette and they decided to marry. They lived far from the kingdom and had a family of their own.


End file.
